The Alamo (1960)
The Alamo (1960) Director: John Wayne, John Ford (uncredited) Summary In 1836 General Santa Anna (Ruben Padilla) and the Mexican army is sweeping across Texas. To be able to stop him, General Sam Houston (Richard Boone) needs time to get his main force into shape. To buy that time he orders Colonel William Travis (Laurence Harvey) to defend a small mission on the Mexicans' route at all costs. Travis' small troop is swelled by groups accompanying Jim Bowie (Richard Widmark) and Davy Crockett (John Wayne), but as the situation becomes ever more desperate Travis makes it clear there will be no shame if they leave while they can. Trivia *The Alamo is the contender for the most named actor 'deaths' for a single film. *Banned in Mexico. *Aspiring actress LeJean Eldridge was murdered during filming by her boyfriend. *Because of the film's historically inaccuracies, two famous Texan historians J. Frank Dobie and Lon Tinkle had their names be removed as historical advisors. Male Deaths *Roy Ackland Man – Bugler *Charles Akins Man *Harold Allgood Man *Lee Allison Tennessean *D.E. Barentine Man *Abe Blankenship Man *F. Bode Man *Danny Borzage Man *Buff Brady Tennessean *Paul Breen Man *Jim Brewer Man *Jim Burk Tennessean *Joe Canutt Man *Tap Canutt Man *A.R. Carpenter Man *Ed Carter Man *Georges Cartes Charro *Vincente Castro Charro *Ken Curtis Almeron Dickinson *Raul De Luna Charro *John Dierkes Robertson *Estill Ezell Man *Mickey Finn Man *Gerry Fisher Man *Karl Flenn Man *Miguel Garza Charro *Yndalecio Gonzales Charro *Mike Goulla Man *Fred Graham Volunteer *Joe Graham Man *Jester Hairston Jethro *Big John Hamilton Man – Mr. Dennison *Bob Harris Man *Laurence Harvey William Travis *Chuck Hayward Tennessean *Tom Hennesy - Bull *William Henry Sutherland *Frank Higgins Man *Doug Hodges Man *John Hudkins Tennessean *Joe Jackson Man *Leroy Johnson Man - Losoya *Elmo Jones Man *Eddie Juaregui Tennessean *Wayne Kendrick Man *Jim Kennedy Man *Charles Kone Man *David Kuykendall Man - Sentry *Wesley Lau Sande *Ronald Lee Man *Cliff Lyons Man *Efrain Maldonada Charro *Cy Malis - Pete *Bryan McAfee Man *John McGuyer Man *Doug McNealy Man *Don Middlebrook Man *J.R. Miller Man *Jack Miller Man *Bob Morgan Tennessean *Boyd 'Red' Morgan Tennessean *Bob Moss Sr. Charro *C.A. Nicks Man *Ray Ochoa Man *Dale Parsons Man *Jack Pennick Lightfoot *Gil Perkins – Scotty *Jerry Phillips Man *Homer Pierce Man *Lee Roy Powell Man *Denver Pyle (the Gambler) *John Michael Quinn Man *Warren Rhea Man *Ed Riley Man *Rudy Robbins – It Do *Chuck Roberson - Brown *Cruz Rodriquez Charro *Ricardo Rosales Charro *Bob Rose Tennessean *George Ross Man *LeRoy Ryland Man *Charles Sanders Man *Alberto Sandoval Charro *Pete Schneider Man *Bill Shannon Tennessean *Ben Shirley Man *Dan Smith Man *Dean Smith Man *George Sofge Man *Greg Souquet Charro *Jack Spain Man *Jerry Sterner Man *Winner Stevens Tennessean *Ted Sumerall Man *Alfred Taylor Man *Martin Torres Charro *Julian Trevino Seguin *Jesse Valdez Charro *Charles Veltmann Jr. Man *Jim Walker Man *John Wayne Davy Crockett *Patrick Wayne James Butler Bonham *Ted White Tennessean *Richard Widmark James Bowie *Bill Williams Tennessean *Guinn 'Big Boy' Williams 'Irish' Finn *Jack Williams Man – Bob *Chill Wills Beekeeper *Clay Wilson Man *Hank Worden Parson *Thomas Worrell Man *Jim Wright Man Female Deaths None. Category:Films Category:1960 Films Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Films directed by John Wayne Category:Films by Batjac Productions Category:Films by United Artists Category:Drama Category:History Category:War Category:Western Category:Alamo Films Category:Films directed by John Ford